dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpionic's Power Level List
This is a list of power levels by User:Scorpionic. This list has some official power levels as well as some calculated by Scorpionic. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga * Goku: 10 * Goku (Great Ape): 100 * Goku (No Tail): 9 * Yamcha: 9 * Bulma: 4 * Oolong: 3 * Puar: 3 * Pilaf: 3 * Mai: 5 * Shu: 4 * Turtle: 0.001 * Roshi (Max Power): 350 * Ox-King: 100 Training * Goku: 9 * Krillin: 8 * Launch (blue hair): 4 * Launch (blonde): 8 21st World Tournament * Goku: 45 * Goku (tail regrow): 46 * Goku (Great Ape): 460 * Krillin: 40 * Yamcha: 15 * Jackie Chun (suppressed): 46 * Jackie Chun (Max Power): 350 * Max Power Kamehameha: 777 * Bacterian: 20 * Nam: 45 * Ranfan: 16 * Giran: 38 Red Ribbon Army Saga * Goku: 47 * Goku (zenkai after Tao): 61 * Goku (Post Korin): 130 * Android 8: 50 * Krillin: 40 * Colonel Silver: 31 * Major Metallitron: 41 * Ninja Murasaki: 33 * Buyon: 80 * General White: 35 * General Blue: 43 * Colonel Violet: 17 * Captain Yellow: 6 * Captain Dark: 5 * Staff Officer Black: 3 * Tao: 125 * Korin: 170 * Bora: 28 Fortuneteller Baba Saga * Goku: 130 * Goku (Great Ape): 1,300 * Krillin: 40 * Yamcha: 15 * Puar: 3 * Upa: 2 * Fangs the Vampire: 6 * See-Through the Invisible Man: 7 * Bandages the Mummy: 86 * Spike the Devilman: 90 * Grandpa Gohan: 130 * Pilaf Mech: 40 Tien Shinhan Saga * Goku: 180 * Tien: 180 * Tien (suppressed against Yamcha): 164 * Krillin: 179 * Yamcha: 163 * Chiaotzu: 150 * Jackie Chun: 180 * Master Shen: 120 * Pamput: 25 * Man-Wolf: 23 King Piccolo Saga * Goku: 180 * Goku (tired after tournament): 165 * Goku (Ultra Divine Water): 260 * Goku's Oozaru Fist: 2,600 * Yajirobe: 183 * Piano: 120 * Tambourine: 177 * Cymbal: 160 * Drum: 220 * Krillin (tred after tournament): 164 * Popo: 292 * Kami: 300 * King Piccolo (old): 240 * King Piccolo (young): 260 Piccolo Junior Saga: Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga (Raditz and Pre-Arrival) * Farmer with shotgun: 5 * Goku (weights): 334 * Goku: 416 * Kamehameha: 924 * Piccolo (weights): 322 * Piccolo: 408 * Raditz: 1,200 * Tien: 250 * Krillin: 206 * Roshi: 139 * Yamcha: 177 * Chiaotzu: 200 * Kami: 292 * Popo: 280 * King Kai: 3,500 * Gohan: 1 * Gohan (enraged): 1,307 Saiyan Saga * Goku: 8,000 * Goku (x2 Kaioken): 16,000 * Goku (x3 Kaioken): 24,000 * Goku (x4 Kaioken): 32,000 * Piccolo: 3,500 * Tien: 1,830 * Krillin: 1,770 * Yamcha: 1,480 * Gohan: 981 * Great Ape Gohan: 9,810 * Gohan (Masenko): 2,800 * Yajirobe: 970 * Chiaotzu: 610 * Saibamen: 1,200 * Nappa: 4,000 * Vegeta: 18,000 * Great Ape Vegeta: 180,000 Namek Saga (Pre-Ginyu Force) * Gohan: 1,500 * Krillin (suppressed): 1,500 * Krillin: 2,100 * Namekian Warriors: 3,000 * Vegeta: 24,000 * Vegeta (Post Zarbon): 30,000 * Cui: 18,000 * Dodoria: 22,000 * Zarbon: 23,000 * Transformed Zarbon: 28,000 Ginyu Saga * Goku: 90,000 * Goku (x2 Kaioken): 180,000 * Gohan (vs Guldo): 12,000 * Krillin (vs Guldo): 12,000 * Gohan (vs Recoome): 14,000 * Gohan (Post Recoome): 119,000 * Krillin (vs Recoome): 13,000 * Krillin (vs Ginyu in Goku’s body): 24,000 * Vegeta: 30,000 * Vegeta (Post Recoome): 250,000 * Ginyu: 120,000 * Ginyu (Goku): 23,000 * Jeice: 40,000 * Burter: 40,000 * Recoome: 40,000 * Guldo: 10,000 Frieza Saga * Goku: 3,000,000 * Goku (x10 Kaioken): 30,000,000 * Goku (x20 Kaioken): 60,000,000 * SSJ Goku: 150,000,000 * Gohan: 148,000 (even more when enraged) * Krillin: 75,000 * Vegeta (vs Frieza’s first form): 538,000 * Vegeta (zenkai): 2,000,000 * Vegeta (full power zenkai): 2,400,000 * Piccolo (before fusion): 26,000 * Nail: 42,000 * Piccolo (fused with Nail): 1,200,000 * Piccolo (no weights): 1,500,000 * Frieza (first form): 530,000 * Frieza (second form): 1,060,000 * Frieza (third form): 2,120,000 * Frieza (final form, 3%): 4,200,000 * Frieza (60%): 60,000,000 * Frieza (100%): 120,000,000 Future Trunks Arrival * Goku: 6,250,000 * SSJ Goku: 312,500,000 * Future Trunks: 3,000,000 * SSJ Future Trunks: 150,000,000 * King Cold: 119,800,000 * Mecha Frieza: 61,500,000 * Krillin: 75,000 * Gohan: 148,000 * Vegeta: 5,300,000 * Piccolo: 1,800,000 * Tien: 65,000 * Yamcha: 58,000 * Chiaotzu: 20,000 Androids Saga (Pre-Cell) * Goku: 12,000,000 * SSJ Goku: 600,000,000 * Future Trunks: 3,000,000 * SSJ Future Trunks: 150,000,000 * Vegeta: 13,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 650,000,000 * Gohan: 2,800,000 * Krillin: 1,500,000 * Tien: 1,520,000 * Piccolo (weights): 299,600,000 * Piccolo (no weights): 300,000,000 * Yamcha: 1,233,000 * Chiaotzu: 750,000 * Android 16: 688,000,000 * Android 17: 660,000,000 * Android 18: 655,000,000 * Android 19: 151,600,000 * Android 20: 152,300,000 Cell Saga * Piccolo (fused with Kami): 660,000,000 * Imperfect Cell (before absorbing Humans): 650,000,000 * Imperfect Cell (after absorbing Humans): 688,000,000 * Semi-Perfect Cell: 700,000,000 * Perfect Cell: 2,000,000,000 * Android 16: 688,000,000 * Android 17: 660,000,000 * Android 18: 655,000,000 * Tien: 1,520,000 * Neo Tri-Beam: 699,600,000 * Vegeta: 15,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 750,000,000 * ASSJ Vegeta: 1,125,000,000 * Future Trunks: 16,000,000 * SSJ Future Trunks: 800,000,000 * ASSJ Future Trunks: 1,200,000,000 * Ultra SSJ Future Trunks: 2,400,000,000 Cell Games Saga * Goku: 40,000,000 * SSJ Goku: 2,000,000,000 * Gohan: 40,000,000 * SSJ Gohan: 2,000,000,000 * SSJ2 Gohan: 4,000,000,000 * Perfect Cell: 2,000,000,000 * Super Perfect Cell: 4,000,000,000 * Cell Juniors: 2,000,000,000 * Piccolo: 850,000,000 * Vegeta: 20,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 1,000,000,000 * Future Trunks: 18,000,000 * SSJ Future Trunks: 900,000,000 * Android 16: 688,000,000 * Krillin: 1,500,000 * Tien: 1,520,000 * Yamcha: 1,233,000 * Mr. Satan: 8.1 Saiyaman Saga * Gohan: 38,600,000 * SSJ Gohan: 1,930,000,000 * Videl: 8.3 * Goten: 13,099,800 * SSJ Goten: 654,998,000 * Trunks: 13,100,000 * SSJ Trunks: 655,000,000 25th World Tournament/Early Buu Saga * Goku: 65,000,000 * SSJ Goku: 3,250,000,000 * SSJ2 Goku: 6,500,000,000 * SSJ3 Goku: 26,000,000,000 * Vegeta: 65,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 3,250,000,000 * Majin Vegeta: 6,500,000,000 * Gohan: 38,600,000 * SSJ Gohan: 1,930,000,000 * SSJ2 Gohan: 3,860,000,000 * Videl: 8.4 * Videl (tired): 7.9 * Spopovich: 8.3 * Pintar: 7 * Mr. Satan: 8.1 * Goten: 13,099,800 * SSJ Goten: 654,998,000 * Trunks: 13,100,000 * SSJ Trunks: 655,000,000 * Android 18: 655,000,000 * Krillin: 1,495,000 * Yamcha: 1,220,900 * Piccolo: 850,000,000 * Supreme Kai: 1,119,000,000 * Kibito: 38,600,000 * Pui Pui: 10,000 * Yakon: 40,000,000 * Babidi: 4.6 * Dabura: 4,000,000,000 * Majin Buu: 25,800,000,000 Fusion Saga * Gohan (Post Z-Sword Training): 41,000,000 * Mystic Gohan: 208,000,000,000 * Old Kai: 1,121,000,000 * Kibito: 38,600,000 * Supreme Kai: 1,119,000,000 * Majin Buu: 25,800,000,000 * Mr. Satan: 8.1 * Van Zant: 5 * Smitty: 5 * Piccolo: 850,000,000 * Goten: 13,120,000 * SSJ Goten: 656,000,000 * Trunks: 13,120,000 * SSJ Trunks: 656,000,000 * Gotenks: 515,000,000 * SSJ Gotenks: 25,750,000,000 * SSJ2 Gotenks: 51,500,000,000 * SSJ3 Gotenks: 206,000,000,000 * Evil Buu: 27,000,000,000 * Super Buu: 200,000,000,000 * Buutenks: 220,000,000,000 * Tien: 2,000,000 Late Fusion/Kid Buu Saga * Goku: 65,000,000 * SSJ Goku: 3,250,000,000 * SSJ2 Goku: 6,500,000,000 * SSJ3 Goku: 26,000,000,000 * Vegeta: 65,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 3,250,000,000 * SSJ2 Vegeta: 6,500,000,000 * Vegito: 530,000,000,000 * Super Vegito: 26,500,000,000,000 * Tien: 2,000,000 * Buutenks: 220,000,000,000 * Buuhan: 250,000,000,000 * Kid Buu: 26,000,000,000 * Mystic Gohan: 208,000,000,000 * Goten: 13,120,000 * Trunks: 13,120,000 * Piccolo: 850,000,000 * Old Kai: 1,121,000,000 * Kibito Kai: 4,979,000,000 After Kid Buu * Goku (zenkai): 86,000,000 * Vegeta (zenkai): 86,000,000 Dragon Ball GT NOTE: I am aware that Dragon Ball GT is non-canon. However, this is a fanon wiki and I wanted to make a power levels list for it. I am only doing the first two sagas though, as the other two sagas are a headache.. Black Star Dragon Ball Saga * Goku (adult): 29,000,000,000 * Uub: 29,000,000,000 * Vegeta: 27,300,000,000 * Kid Goku: 28,000,000,000 * Kid Goku (suppressed): 17,999,999,900 * SSJ Kid Goku: 1,400,000,000,000 * SSJ2 Kid Goku: 2,800,000,000,000 * SSJ3 Kid Goku: 140,000,000,000,000 * Commander Nezi: 20,000,000,000 * Bizu: 16,000,000,000 * Ribet: 16,000,000,000 * Natt: 149,000,000 * General Rilldo (base): 27,600,000,000 * Hyper Mega Rilldo: 40,000,000,000 * Mega Rilldo: 1,400,000,000,000 * Goten: 20,000,000 * Trunks: 20,000,000 * SSJ Trunks: 1,000,000,000 * Pan: 153,000,000 * Ledgic: 29,000,000,000 * Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy: 250,000,000 * Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (true form): 900,000,000 Baby Saga * Kid Goku: 28,000,000,000 * SSJ Kid Goku: 1,400,000,000,000 * SSJ3 Kid Goku: 140,000,000,000,000 * SSJ4 Goku: 1,000,000,000,000,000 * Majuub: 149,600,000,000,000 * Vegeta: 27,300,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 136,500,000,000,000 * Baby (infant form): 3,000,000,000 * Baby Vegeta: 136,500,000,000,000 * Baby Vegeta (energy absorbed): 150,000,000,000,000 * Super Baby Vegeta: 144,000,000,000,000 * Super Baby Vegeta 2: 150,000,000,000,000 * Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta: 1,000,000,000,000,000 * Gohan: 4,160,000,000 * SSJ Gohan: 208,000,000,000 * SSJ Baby Gohan: 136,500,000,000,000 * SSJ Baby Goten: 206,000,000,000 * SSJ Baby Trunks: 206,000,000,000 Dragon Ball Z Movies 'NOTE: The Dragon Ball Z movies have their own timelines (the first three movies seem to be in a timeline where Goku arrived sooner and the Saiyans didn't kill any Z-Fighters). Noting this, some power levels will be different. Goku had a significant zenkai boost in Cooler's Revenge while he didn't seem to have such a zenkai boost during the three year gap between the appearance of Future Trunks and the arrival of the androids. Dead Zone seems to be in a timeline where Raditz never arrived on Earth (since Krillin had already met Gohan). Super Android 13 and the Broly movies seem to fit more in canon but the Cooler movies are in their own timeline. Fusion Reborn is set in an alternate timeline where Vegeta killed Buu when he blew himself up but Gohan got his potential unlocked and returned to Earth. Wrath of the Dragon is set in the main timeline after Kid Buu but before Battle of Gods. ' Dead Zone * Goku (weights): 334 * Goku: 416 * Piccolo (weights): 322 * Piccolo: 408 * Garlic Jr: 315 * Gohan (enraged): 1,307 * Super Garlic Jr: 400 * Kami: 292 * Nicky: 149 * Super Nicky: 300 * Sansho: 144 * Super Sansho: 295 * Ginger: 144 * Super Ginger: 295 The World's Strongest * Goku: 10,000 * Goku (x2 Kaioken): 20,000 * Goku (x3 Kaioken): 30,000 * Goku (x4 Kaioken): 40,000 * Piccolo: 8,000 * Gohan: 6,000 * Krillin: 5,000 * Dr. Wheelo: 39,000 * Dr. Kochin: 8 * Kishime: 7,000 * Ebifurya: 7,500 * Misokatsun: 4,300 * Bio-Men: 1,000 The Tree of Might * Goku: 30,000 * Goku (x2 Kaioken): 60,000 * Goku (x10 Kaioken): 300,000 * Piccolo: 18,000 * Tien: 6,590 * Chiaotzu: 3,600 * Krillin: 6,100 * Yamcha: 5,000 * Gohan: 10,000 * Gohan (Great Ape): 100,000 * Turles: 19,000 * Turles (Tree of Might): 300,000 * Daiz: 13,000 * Cacao: 8,400 * Rasin: 8,000 * Lakasei: 7,600 * Amond: 9,100 Lord Slug * Goku: 90,000 * False SSJ Goku: 4,500,000 * Goku (x100 Kaioken): 9,000,000 * Piccolo: 60,000 * Gohan: 20,000 * Krillin: 18,000 * Lord Slug: 3,600,000 * Lord Slug (Giant Form): 7,600,000 * Wings: 40,000 * Medamatcha: 39,000 * Angila: 42,000 Cooler's Revenge * Goku: 6,250,000 * Goku (zenkai): 60,000,000 * Super Saiyan Goku: 3,000,000,000 * Cooler (fourth form): 60,000,000 * Cooler (fifth form): 700,000,000 * Gohan: 148,000 * Krillin: 75,000 * Piccolo: 1,800,000 * Salza: 170,000 * Dore: 185,000 * Neiz: 163,000 Return of Cooler * Goku: 120,000,000 * SSJ Goku: 6,000,000,000 * Vegeta: 120,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 6,000,000,000 * Meta-Cooler: 8,000,000,000 * Piccolo: 660,000,000 * Gohan: 1,600,000 * Krillin: 1,500,000 Super Android 13! * Goku: 12,000,000 * SSJ Goku: 600,000,000 * Vegeta: 13,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 650,000,000 * Future Trunks: 3,000,000 * SSJ Future Trunks: 150,000,000 * Gohan: 2,800,000 * Krillin: 1,500,000 * Piccolo: 300,000,000 * Android 13: 600,000,000 * Super Android 13: 688,000,000 * Android 14: 14,000,000 * Android 15: 648,600,000 Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan * Goku: 40,000,000 * SSJ Goku: 2,000,000,000 * Vegeta: 20,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 1,000,000,000 * Future Trunks: 18,000,000 * SSJ Future Trunks: 900,000,000 * Gohan: 40,000,000 * SSJ Gohan: 2,000,000,000 * Piccolo: 850,000,000 * Krillin: 1,500,000 * Roshi: 139 * Max Power Roshi (drunk): 220 * Baby Broly: 10,000 * Baby Broly (zenkai): 20,000 * King Vegeta: 10,000 * Younger Paragus: 3,500 * Younger Paragus (zenkai): 7,000 * Paragus: 5,000,000 * Broly: 4,000,000 * Restrained SSJ Broly: 40,000,000 * Restrained SSJ Broly (Powering Up): 2,600,000,000 * Legendary SSJ Broly: 6,000,000,000 Bojack Unbound * Gohan: 40,000,000 * SSJ Gohan: 2,000,000,000 * SSJ2 Gohan: 4,000,000,000 * Vegeta: 20,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 1,000,000,000 * Future Trunks: 18,000,000 * SSJ Future Trunks: 900,000,000 * Piccolo: 850,000,000 * Krillin: 1,500,000 * Tien: 1,520,000 * Yamcha: 1,233,000 * Bido: 1,800,000,000 * Kogu: 18,000,000 * Kogu (Transformed): 870,000,000 * Bujin: 25,000,000 * Zangya: 1,600,000,000 * Bojack: 2,500,000,000 * Bojack (transformed): 3,000,000,000 Broly - Second Coming * Gohan: 38,600,000 * SSJ Gohan: 1,930,000,000 * SSJ2 Gohan: 3,860,000,000 * Trunks: 13,100,000 * SSJ Trunks: 655,000,000 * Goten: 13,099,800 * SSJ Goten: 654,998,000 * SSJ Broly: 6,000,000,000 * LSSJ Broly: 10,000,000,000 * Krillin: 1,495,000 Bio-Broly * Trunks: 13,100,000 * SSJ Trunks: 655,000,000 * Goten: 13,099,800 * SSJ Goten: 654,998,000 * Android 18: 655,000,000 * Krillin: 1,495,000 * Bio-Broly: 4,000,000,000 Fusion Reborn * Goku: 65,000,000 * SSJ Goku: 3,250,000,000 * SSJ2 Goku: 6,500,000,000 * SSJ3 Goku: 26,000,000,000 * Vegeta: 65,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 3,250,000,000 * SSJ2 Vegeta: 6,500,000,000 * SSJ Gogeta: 528,000,000,000 * Mystic Gohan: 208,000,000,000 * Goten: 13,120,000 * SSJ Goten: 656,000,000 * Trunks: 13,120,000 * SSJ Trunks: 656,000,000 * Gotenks: 515,000,000 * SSJ Gotenks: 25,750,000,000 * Janemba: 24,000,000,000 * Super Janemba: 520,000,000,000 Wrath of the Dragon * Goku: 86,000,000 * SSJ Goku: 4,300,000,000 * SSJ2 Goku: 8,600,000,000 * SSJ3 Goku: 34,400,000,000 * Mystic Gohan: 208,000,000,000 * Vegeta: 86,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 4,300,000,000 * SSJ2 Vegeta: 8,600,000,000 * SSJ3 Gotenks: 206,000,000,000 * First Form Hirudegarn: 205,800,000,000 * Second Form Hirudegarn: 300,000,000,000 * Konatsian Wizard: 55,000,000 * Tapion: 50,000,000 * Minotia: 48,000,000 Battle of Gods * Goku: 525,000,000 * SSJ Goku: 26,250,000,000 * SSJ2 Goku: 52,500,000,000 * SSJ3 Goku: 210,000,000,000 * SSJ God Goku: 2,000,000,000,000,000,000 * Beerus: ??? * Beerus (suppressed): 2,000,000,000,000,000,000 * Whis: ??? * Vegeta: 525,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 26,250,000,000 * SSJ2 Vegeta: 52,500,000,000 * Enraged SSJ2 Vegeta: 252,000,000,000 Resurrection 'F' * Goku: 12,000,000,000,000 * SSJ Blue Goku: 99,600,800,000,000,000,000 * Vegeta: 13,000,000,000,000 * SSJ Blue Vegeta: 101,000,000,000,000,000,000 * Gohan: 4,152,000,000 * SSJ Gohan: 207,600,000,000 * Piccolo: 850,000,000 * Roshi (normal): 139 * Roshi (Max Power): 220 * Frieza Soldiers: 100 * Tien: 2,600,000 * Krillin: 1,494,600 * Jaco: 140 * Sorbet: 28,000 * Tagoma: 22,000 * Shisami (pre-training): 23,000 * Shisami (post training): 852,000,000 * First Form Frieza (post training): 212,800,000,000 * Final Form Frieza: 12,000,000,000,000 * Golden Frieza: 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 Category:Power Levels Category:Trabzin Category:Lists